Got You Where I Want You
by slay1angel
Summary: Bella is over Edward and goes to a club and meets up with Paul. Paul has imprinted but Bella is unaware.
1. Chapter 1

Bella/Paul

Rated M

Disclaimer: I don't own anything…all belongs to Stephanie Meyers but with my own flair

**Got You Where I Want You **

**Chapter 1**

My name is Isabella Swan age 19 and single. I like to go by Bella and anyone that calls me Isabella feels what I call the death glare. I hate name ever since my Ex-boyfriend Edward. He never called me Bella it was always Isabella. He left after he decided I wasn't what he wanted. I wanted forever with him in the literal sense. See Edward was a vampire I real non-living being. I offered him my soul, my life.

He walked away from me. He left me alone in the woods lost and an emotional wreck. I was lying on the cold and wet forest floor wishing that death would take me. I felt I had nothing left. Nothing left for me or the people in my life. Life had no meaning anymore.

I did get over Edward but it took a long time and I never would have gotten there alone. I had Jacob. Jacob was my own personal Sun, the total opposite of Edward. I guess you could say Edward was my moon. They were both mystical beings. I guess I should not been surprised when Edward left me I was just a human. Nothing is special about me.

The phone rang bringing me out my thoughts. I ran down the stairs to get it before Charlie had the chance.

"Hello?" I said in the receiver.

"Hey Bella, its Angela! I was wondering if you were doing anything tonight?" said Angela.

"Umm nothing that I know of Ang but I need to check with Charlie to be sure… why what's up?" said Bella.

"Well Ben has something to do tonight and a new club is opening up in Port Angeles. I was wondering if you would go with me?" asked Angela. " Before you say no think about it I really don't want to go with just Mike and Jessica."

" Awww Angela you know I can't dance and I have two left feet ! " I said.

I could hear Angela sigh through the phone I know she was worried about me. Even though I was over Edward I still was not on the market for dating. He hurt me to badly to ever want to go down that road again. On impulse I decided I would go even if it was to only save her from Mike and Jessica.

"Okay Angela I will come with you. Are you picking me up?" I asked her.

" Oh Bella I promise you won't regret this and will have a really fun time! I will be there to get you at 6PM." Said Angela.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I won nothing Stephanie owns it all.

Chapter 2

I went and jumped into the shower. I was standing there in the nice hot shower and thinking it felt so good. After Edward anything hot felt wonderful. I met some of Jacobs's friends on the reservation and one of them that I thought was unbelievably hot was Paul. But I stood no chance with him. He was like a God in every sense of the word. He was tall and had shaggy hair that was thick and so black. I longed to run my fingers through it. He was so well defined. His muscles had muscles. His eyes I could get lost in his eyes they were a stormy grey color and just so sexy beyond belief. And when he touched me I got so warm. Not only because of his natural body temp but because of what he made me feel. I know I didn't want a relationship but for him I might change my mind. He was that breathe taking.

See Paul in my mind started to make my juices flow. I longed to have him touch me, to have him run his warm hands slowly up and down my body, making me quiver in need for him. I knew I would never get his image out of my head unless I took care of myself first and I needed to. I didn't want to be uncomfortable tonight and just accept anyone tonight at the club. I knew I wouldn't cause I didn't want anyone else but him. I had to justify it to myself why I was taking the shower head off the holder and changing the setting to pulsing. I laid myself in the bottom of the tub and brought the shower head to my nub. Making me sigh out loud. I took my other hand and gently pinched my nipples thinking of Paul and pretending it was his lips on my nipples gently biting them. I trailed my hand down in between my legs gently spreading my lips apart with my fingers.

I sighed at the feeling of rubbing my clit with a circular motion and the water beating down on my clit I moaned. It felt so good. I started to image it was Paul again and slowly inserted a finger gently thrusting it in and out, raising my hips to meet my hand. I thought about Paul seeing him in his cut off shorts. I know he has a large Package. You can just tell with how the shorts fit rather snuggly. I inserted a 2nd finger and started to rub my clit at the same time. I was so close to climaxing I just needed a little more. I thought about the day I was in the water with Paul and he was splashing me with water when I lost my footing and about went under the water. He grabbed and pulled me close to his body. I could feel him he was hard as a rock and I looked down between us and saw his head starting to peek out of his shorts. "mmmmmmmmmm" that was what I needed as I shattered around my own fingers.

I slowly stood up and washed myself and got out of the shower. I wasn't embarrassed or upset about masturbating it was my life now. A girl had needs and if I had to take care of it myself then so be it. I would rather be alone then be hurt again like that.

I stood in front of my closet trying to decide what to wear. I was still feeling the effects of my time in the shower and said screw it. I was dressing to the nines. I felt sexy and I wanted to look it too. I decided to wear a corset that was midnight blue and the matching thong. Over that I wore a scoop necked tank that showed my cleavage to an advantage with a Jean skirt that went to the tops of my knees. I even decided to wear heels in the same color of my under things. I somehow managed to outgrow my clumsiness. I still wasn't graceful but I could walk and not trip on air now. I did my make next making my eyes look smoky with a brown/bronze colored shadow. It made my brown eyes jump and look sexy. I smiled at my reflection. I looked good and I knew it. To top off the look I added some clear lip gloss. It made my lips look pouty. Just the look I was going for. I grabbed my leather jacket and headed for the stairs to wait for Angela to pick me up.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: still owe nothing

Chapter 3

Angela arrived a little before 6 I was getting excited so when she pulled up I gave her a hug as she exited the car. On the way to Port Angeles we listened to radio and one of my favorite songs came on the radio called Got You Where I Want You by the Fly. I was a great song and Angela sang it from the top of our lungs on the way to Port Angeles. After the song I told Angela if they played this song at the club we were gonna totally be out on the floor dancing to it. Angela smiled over at me grinning like a lunatic.

Angela was happy cause I was happy. So I swore to myself that tonight I would make sure that smile stayed on her face. I know that Angela worried about me she wanted everyone to be as happy as she was. Even though I told her that was just not in the cards for me she still tried. For that I was grateful that she stood beside it all even when I went through my zombie state and talked to no one. She was still there quietly waiting for me.

After a few more songs and general conversation we got to the new club. The line was long and we were wondering if we would really be getting in tonight. The Bouncer came walking down the line and pulled Angela and I from it. He had us follow him. I was kinda shocked when he ushered us to the door and let us go in. I think I was in shock cause Angela just took her hand pushed up on my chin. She just giggled at me and said "What we look hot!" I just laughed at her. That had never happened to me before. I was ecstatic and it set my mood for the entire evening. I gave me a boost of confidence to handle anything tonight and little did I know I would need that confidence later.

Hand in hand Angela and I made our way into the club. The music was pumping you could feel it vibrating through your body making you just wanna dance the night away. We walked up to the bar and we ordered a coke and asked to have a reserve sign for the table so we wouldn't lose our table when we were out on the dance floor. After we found a table we sat down and started to look around. I didn't see anyone that I knew. We waited around for Mike and Jessica to show up. Finally after 30 minutes we saw them walk in hand and hand. Angela stood up and waved them over.

As they were making their way over the song from Katy Perry came on called Teenage Dreams. I loved this song so I grabbed Angela's hand and pulled her behind me to the dance floor. Angela and I wear dancing and having a good time when Mike and Jessica joined us. I never laughed so hard watching Mike try to actually dance. Let's just say the boy was a lost cause. I started to look around again and thought I saw the guys from La Push. But I could never get a clear view. I pushed the thought out of my head and continued to dance with my friends, just one song after another. I was having a great time and was glad I came tonight. I was good to be out and doing something other than reading or working at Newton's.

We must have been on the dance for at least 45 minutes before a slow song came on. I started to go back to my table when I felt warm arms wrap around be from behind. I tipped my head up and looked into the eyes I had been fantasizing about earlier. I felt heat wash through my body.

"Bella" whispered Paul into my neck. "Dance with me?" he said in a kinda of demanding begging manner.

As he waited for my answer I felt him pull me closer and inhale my scent. I caused my legs to feel like jelly. I leaned into his body and swayed to music. He turned me around in his arms and pulled me close to him. I laid my head on his chest and breathed him in. I moaned. He smelled so good like pine and earth. He chuckled as he heard me moan. My face was red so I buried into his chest. I didn't think it was possible to be any closer to him then I was but I was wrong. He pulled me closer to him yet again. I could feel him getting hard as he ran his hands up and down my back.

He pulled away a little and looked in my eyes. He was asking me to kiss him. I wanted to so badly. I ran my hands from the side of his body and up his chest. I could feel his heart thundering in his chest. Gently up his collarbones to his neck. Once there I put my hands in his hair and tugged him closer to me, drawing his lips down to mine. The kiss was everything I hoped and dreamed it could be like. I felt it in my soul. I never wanted it to end it was tenderness, love and passion all transmitted from our lips. As the song ended Paul slowly lifted his lips from mine. I kissed along my jaw to my ear and said "will you come with me I need to talk to you."

He pulled his head back and I nodded my consent to him. He grabbed my hand and pulled me along with him to the exit doors. I followed him out and he lead my across the street to woods boarding beyond the building. I followed Paul I knew he would let nothing happen to me. I had trust in him. He came to a stop next to log after we entered the woods. He jested with his hand for me to take a seat. I still had his hand in mine and pulled him with me to sit.

"Bella, I know you have been hurt in the past and I never want to hurt you. I tried to let you be but I can't I know your aware of the everything about me but you don't know that I have imprinted."

I was shocked to say the least and I felt like crying. Why did he kiss me then? Is he playing with my heart? I looked down at my hands and whispered "Why?"

"Bella, I imprinted on you. You and only you own my heart and soul. I didn't think you were ready for another relationship yet. You know that imprinting allows us to be whatever you need from us. You needed to be my friend it's what I gave to you". He whispered as he searched out the answers in my eyes.

"I love you Bella" he said looking into my eyes and I sent him a dazzling smile. I threw my arms around his neck and pulled his lips to mine again. "I love you too Paul" then I licked his bottom lip begging him to open up to me.

He moaned and opened his mouth to my seeking tongue gently sucking on it and pulling it in. I felt wetness soaking my underwear. Paul moaned again inhaling deeply. He deepened the kiss again and ran his down my back and pulled me closer having me straddle his lap. My skirt rode up my thighs. Paul moaned again and kissed down my neck, inhaling deeply.

"God Bella I can smell you. I want to taste you so bad. You smell so good."

His words made me shiver and grind my clit against him. I moaned when I felt him. I didn't care where we were I needed him and I needed him now. I ran my fingers up into his hair pulling on it and grinding my hips yet again to get the friction I was desperately craving. Paul thrust into me and I was flying. I needed this I didn't want it to stop ever. He had his hands roaming my body touching me wherever he was able to.

He pulled my shirt down in the front kissing along the swell of my breasts pushing against the corset with his chin lowering it until my nipples popped free straining for his waiting mouth. I moaned and ground against him again as his mouth closed around me for the first time making me shudder in need, arching my back so I was almost bent in two. I needed to be closer to him I felt like I needed to be inside him. Paul rolled my nipple with his teeth biting me gently making me gasp. He had his hair wrapped around his fist pulling my face to him.

"I need you Bella" he groaned out still grinding my hips into his very prominent erection. I pulled his shirt off of him. Paul laid it on the ground making a bed of sorts on the leaves and his shirt. He laid back on the ground and pulled me on top of him. He lifted my shirt and took a huge breathe when he saw the midnight blue corset standing out starkly against my very pale skin.

Just then my cell phone started to buzz against my hip. I moaned out "Noooooooo."

Paul just sighed and put my shirt back on we knew we had to stop. This was not the right place or time.

"Hello" I answered my phoning breathlessly.

"Bella where are you?" asked a frantic Angela.

"Oh my God Angela! I forgot to tell I was leaving to go with Paul to talk to him. I am soo sorry Angela! Said Bella.

"It's okay really Bella. So Paul huh?" she said with a giggle.

Paul just looked at me and smirked. He could hear everything she was saying. I blushed.

"Yeah we will be in shortly okay?" I said to Angela.

As I closed my phone I looked into Paul's beautiful grey eyes. I was lost in them. He was looking at me with love and lust. Making me melt.

"So Bella will you go out with me tomorrow night?" he asked me.

"Of course I will" I said kissing his lips lightly.

We walked back into the club hand in hand. He never left my side for the rest of the night. I could honestly say I haven't ever been happier.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : I don't Own Twilight.

Chapter 4

After Angela dropped my off at home I walked up stairs in a daze. I couldn't focus the only thing in my mind and on my mind was Paul. I was giddy with how things turned out tonight. I knew I was going to have problems falling asleep tonight I was way to aroused with excitement. As I was getting underdressed my phone buzzed I answered it quickly when I saw it was Paul.

"Hey baby" he said. I smiled. I liked to be his baby.

"Hey" I said to him in a sigh. Paul chuckled.

"You okay baby?" he asked me his voice dropping down and octave. Giving me a chill that ran throughout my body.

I hesitated for a minute deciding on how to answer him. I could be cautious or be free. I wanted to be free to not be shy with the one thing I wanted most, him.

"Well actually I was sitting and getting undressed and was thinking about you." I said to him.

"Oh really?" he purred at me through the phone with that sexy voice of his.

"mmmmmhmmm" I purred back at him. I sighed into the phone. I wanted to touch myself for him to tell me how to touch myself.

"Bella will you do something for me?" he whispered to me.

"Will you get undressed and lay back on your bed and touch yourself where I tell you and how?" he asked me in a deep growl.

"Yes" I moaned out to him. I couldn't say anything else I wanted it to badly. I quickly got undressed and told him so.

"Good Bella now I want you to close your eyes and lay back on your pillows. I want you to imagine it's my hands that are slowly running down your chest in between your breasts. Slowly bring one hand to lips and suck on your finger getting it nice and wet. Bring your hand to your breast and rub your wet finger across your nipple. Does that feel good baby?" He asked hoarsely.

"mmmm soo good baby I need more please Paul." I begged him.

"Okay baby I have more for you. Now keep rubbing and pinching your nipples. Take your other hand and trail it down your belly imagining it's my lips kissing my way down your gorgeous body. I want you to keep rubbing and pinching your nipples and spread your lips apart with your fingers. Are you wet baby?" he moaned out.

"Oh Paul I need you I breathed out. Oh my god I am so wet Paul. I'm dripping my juices on to my bed. I wish you were here I want you to taste me. " I moaned out to him.

"Oh baby I need you too. So badly I love you Bella. I want you rub your clit in a circular motion."

"Oh God Paul" said Bella.

"I know baby. Now take your finger and slide into your warm wet pussy. Can you do that for me baby? Yeah like that…God I can hear how wet you are baby. Add another finger now so you have two sliding in and out. Keep it nice and slow and deep. Now I want you to curl your fingers up."

Bella let out a gasping moan. "Ohhhhh that feels so fucking good Paul so good more please baby. I need you."

Paul was surprised and totally turned on when Bella said Fuck. He had never heard her swear before he thought it was incredibly hot.

"Okay baby now I want you rub your clit and fuck yourself harder baby curl your fingers up on the way out. Yeah baby like that. God your so fucking hot Bella. Hmmm I am going to cum baby. Cum with me now he begged her."

Bella let out a keening wail and said "Pauuuuuuul."

"Bellllllllllla." Said Paul.

Both of them were panting heavily coming down from their sexual high.

"I love you Bella" said Paul.

"I love you to Paul" said Bella.

"Sleep well baby." He whispered to her.

Bella couldn't wait for tomorrow she fell asleep with a smile on her face. She had happy dreams of Paul and her future with him.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 5

The next day flew by and before Bella knew it Paul was coming to pick her up to spend the day at First Beach. They walked along the shore and splashed water at each other having fun just being with each other. Paul pulled Bella into him and gave her a passionate kiss. The kiss was full of passion and need from them both. Both were thinking of last night's phone conversation.

Paul pulled away from her first and Bella moaned at the loss of his lips on her. He pulled into his body tightly inhaling her scent.

"We have diner date I believe" he said to her.

Bella gave Paul a soft smile and hand in hand they headed back up the beach to Paul's truck. Paul helped her into the car and kissed her again. Paul ran around to his side and hopped into the truck. He was taking her to a restaurant there on the reservation it was and upscale restaurant called Michel's. Bella have never been there but always wanted to try it out.

Once they got there and had their food ordered they made small talk and just held hands to have contact with one another. It was like and overwhelming need to have some type of contact. The meal was delicious and was truly enjoyed by them both. Paul paid for the meal and they left the restaurant hand in hand still.

Once they were in the truck Paul asked Bella where she wanted to go to next. Bella being brave said to him "how about your house? Maybe we can watch a movie or something?"

"Sure baby if that is what you want." He said to her.

"It is." She said to him.

The drive back to house was relatively fast due to the fact that Paul was rather excited at having Bella all to himself in his own home. Paul's parents had died when Paul was 16 leaving him alone, but not poor. Paul actually came from a wealthy family. He was able to complete school and not have to work. When they pulled up to a 2 story house with a white picket fence, Bella looked at Paul and smiled.

"I love it Paul!" she exclaimed in and excited voice. Paul was actually relieved that his imprint was happy with his home. He was hoping someday soon Bella would be living here with him.

Paul got of the truck and helped Bella out as well. Holding her hand he led her to the front door. Once in to the house Paul gave her the tour. Bella fell in love with the kitchen cooking was her passion and she could envision her there in the kitchen cooking meal for her and Paul and any kids they would have. Cause Bella knew that this is where she belonged she would always belong here.

After getting snack foods and getting settled in front of the tv. They decided on a movie to watch. Bella honestly didn't care what movie they watched she just wanted to be with Paul. She let Paul choose. Bella didn't intend to watch it any way. She had other plans for Paul. As they sat back for the movie to begin Bella cuddled into Paul's side. Paul absently kissed her on the head already beginning to become engrossed in the movie he had chosen. Bella let her hand rest on his stomach then slowly started to slide her hand down to his thigh and let it come to a stop at the junction of his hip.

Paul glanced down at her but she seemed to be watching the movie. He shifted his hips a little at his pants becoming a little tighter across the middle. Bella took advantage of the movement and slide her hand a little closer to her mark. She was nervous and wasn't sure really what she was doing but she wanted Paul and she was going to have him tonight.

She didn't move again for a little while and Paul settled down into the movie again still having a semi erection tenting in his pants. Bella was just staring at his pants wondering what he would look, taste and feel like. At that thought she felt her juices starting to drip into her panties. She was wearing a sundress today so no bra and just a thong was her clothing today. Paul took a breath in and about came unglued. He inhaled again deeper and was instantly hard.

"Bella baby..what are you thinking about?" he asked her as calmly as he could.

"What makes you think I am thinking about anything?" she asked him with a blush gracing her cheeks.

"I can smell you baby. You smell so fucking good. Can I taste you please baby?" he almost begged her.

Bella reached up and kissed Paul giving him everything he ever wanted or needed in that kiss. Answering all his questions with a resounding yes. Bella had to touch him. She brushed her hand over his erection and rested her hand on top of him. Paul arched his hips up into her hand moaning her name. Bella looked him in the eyes as she slowly unbuttoned his jeans and slowly lowered the zipper. She had to look as she felt the zipper come to a stop. Bella blushed beet red at how big he was. She had to touch him. Slowly afraid she would be stopped she brought her hand up from the zipper to touch him. Paul moaned at the contact. He was so soft and hard at the same time. She rubbed her hand down the length of him and slowly back up. She saw the precum leaking from his head and without thinking about it dipped her head to taste him. Paul about came unglued once again.

"Oh baby" he moaned. "That felt so fucking good but I really NEED to taste you now." He said.

He laid her down on the couch and took off his shirt before coming over top of her. She ran her hands down his chest feeling every ripple of his muscles. Paul gave her a deep lingering kiss, trailing his lips down her neck to her collarbone. Placing gentle kisses along her he stroked down her body until his hand reached the hem of her dress. Slowly sliding it up between their bodies. Bella was holding her breathe and didn't realize it until Paul whispered "breathe baby." Paul had her dress of and sat back to look at her. She was breath taking. He leaned forward again and placed kisses between her breasts, taking one in his hand he lowered his head to her nipple and sucked it into his mouth.

"Oh God" Bella moaned out her hand clutched into his hair tugging him closer to her. He slowly kissed down her stomach. He brought his teeth to her thong and tugged it down with his teeth. He inhaled her scent again moaning at her overwhelming arousal he could see her dripping her juices down into her crack to disappear into the couch. He brought his tongue out and licked her from her ass to clit making Bella's hips thrust up for more contact. Paul put his arm across her lower belly holding her in place. He licked and nibbled on her clit then slowly stuck his finger inside her making her thrust her hips up more. She was begging Paul for more. He sped up his attentions to her and told her "Let go for me baby" and she did letting out an almost guttural moan of his name.

Paul kissed his way back up her body giving her a deep kiss. Bella could taster herself on his tongue. It just made her hotter for Paul. Paul knew she was now ready for him. He slowly guided his head to her entrance and pushed in slowly and gently until he came to her barrier. He gave her a deep hard kiss and pushed, breaking through her barrier. Bella cried out in pain. Paul stopped and held himself still letting her adjust to his intrusion. When Bella was ready she slowly rocked her hips a little feeling no pain just a very full feeling.

Paul started to make love to her, thrusting gently she rose to meet each of his thrusts kissing him wildly. Neither of them lasted long the feelings were just too intense.

**Several months later**

Bella and Paul are now living together and enjoy each other to fullest each and every day. Both feel blessed with life.


End file.
